


Traduction française de insanely in love with you

by bronzemirror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzemirror/pseuds/bronzemirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se serait-il passé si Harry était mort à la fin des reliques de la mort ? Si Voldemort avait gagné ? Juste le seigneur des ténèbres qui décide d'interagir avec le portrait d'Harry Potter. AU Harrymort One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traduction française de insanely in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insanely in love with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921709) by [bronzemirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzemirror/pseuds/bronzemirror). 



> Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.
> 
> Couple: Harrymort/Tomarry
> 
> Ceci est la traduction de ma fanfiction précédemment écrite en anglais
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Voldemort était en train de célébrer sa victoire avec le restant de ses Mangemorts. Ils avaient finalement réussit à vaincre la lumière, et maintenant le monde était tombé sous les mains du Lord noir. Plus de Harry Potter pour tous les sauver, plus aucune lueur d'espoir pour le monde magique, et Voldemort s'en réjouissait pleinement.

Les années qu'il avait passé à chasser le garçon n'avaient pas été vaine, et maintenant, le défunt survivant était le meilleur trophée qu'il avait acquis. Le corps du garçon-qui-est-finalement-mort, était emprisonné dans la glace pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, au contraire, il l'utilisait pour rappeler à tous les sorciers sa suprématie.

Cinq années après sa victoire, le nouveau dirigeant du monde magique avait ordonnait qu'on lui apporte le portrait de Harry Potter, pour tourmenter le garçon et tué l'ennuie qui régnait dans son manoir.

Et le portrait lui fit apporter.

« Mon seigneur, je vous apporte le portrait que vous avez demandé, on y a déjà ajouté les mémoires de Potter, y a-t-il autre chose que vous désirez ? »

« Oubliette. Maintenant tu peux y aller, et n'essaye même pas de te souvenir de ce que je viens de rayer de ta mémoire. Es ce bien clair Morphus? » Dit-il avant de se retiré dans ses appartement avec le portrait. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Il retira l'objet de son emballage et admira le résultat.

« Réveilles-toi Potter. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Voldemort. Et je te félicite d'avoir réussi a remplacé ton hideuse tête de serpent par ton apparence plus jeune, tu as l'air moins moche comme ça. » En effet, Tom Riddle avait trouvé le moyen d'altérer son ancienne apparence, et reprendre celle qu'il avait il y'a longtemps. Il était grand, plutôt musclé, ses cheveux longs lui descendaient en boucle sur son visage, mais ses yeux par contre étaient restés rouges et sa peau toujours aussi pale.

« Je prendrai cela pour un compliment Potter. Maintenant qu'es ce que tu ressens du fait que tu es réduit à un simple portrait, et que tout tes petits amis ont péri de mes mains um? »

« Oh je me sens bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi seigneur lâcheté. »

« Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois Potter, mais je m'y attendais venant du garçon-qui-ne-voulait-tout-simplement-pas-mourir-avant. »

« Juste avoue que je te manque déjà mon petit Tom, je sais à quel point tu m'aimes. »

« Aimer ? N'es ce pas la sois disant magie que le vieux fourbe disait pouvait me vaincre ? Laisse-moi rire, tu as été idiot de croire aux paroles insensés de Dumbledore. »

« Peut-être étais je idiot, mais j'ai au moins fait ce qui me semblait juste. Que comptes tu faire maintenant que tu es immortel, et que tu règnes sur le monde magique hein ? Les humains sont des êtres qui recherchent toujours plus que ce qu'ils n'ont déjà. Mais maintenant que tu as déjà tout, n'y a-t-il rien d'autre que tu veuilles ? »

« Pour l'instant je suis satisfait, et je me suis trouvé un nouveau passe-temps qui est de te tourmenter Potter. »

« Tourmenter un portrait ? Le oh tout puissant seigneur des ténèbres serait-t-il devenu fou ? »

Tom ricana, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes normalement. « Peut-être bien Potter, peut-être bien. Je reviendrais ce soir, j'ai du travail à faire. Sois sage en mon absence. »

« Bien sûr comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit dans cet état. » Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

OoOoOOoooOoOoO

« Alors Potter, j'ai toujours été curieux de savoir comment tu as passé tes treize années de paix avant que je ne revienne. Tu as dû être gâté par ta famille et le monde magique. »

Harry eu un fou rire. « Donc… Tu n'as jamais essayé de savoir jusqu'à présent. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut connaitre ses ennemis mieux que ses propres amis ? »

« Severus m'a un peu raconté. »

« Rogue ? Il croyait que juste parce que je suis le fils de James Potter j'étais le diable incarné, un enfant pourri jusqu'à la Moel qui avait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait par caprice. »

« N'était-ce pas ce que tu étais Potter ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie chez les Dursley, ma seule famille restante était Moldu. Ils me traitaient comme un Elf de maison, et ma chambre, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, était le placard à balais. Ta chambre dans l'orphelinat était un luxe comparait à ce que j'avais Tom. »

"Tu … Tu mens…"

L'expression de Tom changea instantanément, il avait un regard meurtrier collé au visage, comment osaient t'ils faire ça à un enfant magique, à Harry Potter qui plus est. Ça lui rappelait pourquoi il détestait autant les moldus.

« Des Moldus ? Tu as été élevé par des Moldu ? Ses créatures immondes … savais-tu au moins que tu étais magique? »

« Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il y'avait un monde magique avant que ma lettre de Poudlard n'arrive. Je ne savais même pas que ce que je faisais était de la magie, ce mot était tabous chez les Dursley. Le bon vieux temps. » Harry tiqua en se remémorant ses années passées chez eux.

« Tu mens … C'est impensable. »

Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment pouvaient-ils, comment osaient-ils, ses pulsions meurtrières ressortaient, il avait besoin d'en finir avec eux le plutôt possible. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que le garçon lui racontait sur son enfance, si Severus était encore vivant, il l'aurait tué une nouvelle fois pour lui avoir menti.

« Je me fiche de savoir si tu y crois ou non Riddle. Ce n'était pas si mauvais de vivre avec eux en y pensant, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, je n'ai jamais été frappé par mon oncle ou ma tante… Eum Dudley par contre était une autre histoire, il avait inventé un très charmant jeu appelé 'Harry hunting', je cours, il me chasse avec ses amis, c'était tellement amusant. » Dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Potter je te jure que si tu mens… »

« Qu'es ce que tu vas faire ? Je suis un putain de portrait, tu peux me détruire et je m'en contre ficherais complètement, et je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en balance que tu me crois ou pas. Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il existait un monde magique, je n'avais pas une seul chose qui m'appartenait vraiment, rien, nada, c'est pour cela que quand j'ai appris que je n'allais pas rester toute ma vie chez les Dursley, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour plaire dans ce nouveau monde, même si cela voulait dire que je devais devenir le sauveur qu'ils voulaient tous. Je voulais être à la hauteur de leur espérances, avoir des amis … J'avais vraiment peur de mourir avec personne pour se souvenir de qui j'étais. C'est pour cela que je suis venu à toi vers la fin, que j'étais totalement prêt à mourir. »

« J'étais aussi seul que tu ne l'étais dans l'orphelinat, on me traitait de monstre d'abomination, puis le jour où j'ai su que j'étais spécial, que j'avais de la magie en moi, j'ai juré de me vengeais sur chacun d'entre eux, nous sommes tous les deux très similaire, comme je te l'avais dit dans ta première année à Poudlard. Et ce que tu m'as confié confirme de plus en plus ma théorie. »

« J'ai toujours essayé de me convaincre que nous étions différents, que tes objectifs étaient purement égoïstes, et que les miens était pour le bien de tous. Mais au fond, tout ce que je faisais était pour moi, je jouais au héro pour plaire, pour mes faire des amis, les gens me reconnaissaient, et c'était ce que je voulais vraiment depuis le début. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, ce n'était pas un silence lourd ou pesant, c'était au contraire confortable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et c'est ce qui les mettait complétement à l'aise.

« Tu as finalement vu la vérité en face, Potter. »

« Oui mais je n'aurai jamais grandi pour devenir un meurtrier comme toi Tom quelque soit les circonstances. »

« Oh ça tu ne le sauras jamais. »

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

« Alors comment s'est passé ta journée Tom. » Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'Harry était là, et Voldemort ne manquait jamais de lui rendre visite quotidiennement.

« Ennuyeuse et éprouvante pour mes nerfs. » Il s'arrêta un moment pour faire un léger massage à son front. « Je travails avec des incapables, parfois je me demande si ils font exprès d'être aussi idiots. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as encore Crabbe et Goyle dans tes rangs. »

« Malheureusement oui. Les plus compétents de mes mangemorts sont le fils Malfoy, le troisième ou serait-ce le quatrième fils Weasley, l'héritier de la famille Nott et celle des Greengrace. Les autres sont de parfait incapables. Qui était le plus brillant des étudiants à Poudlard je suis curieux. »

« Hermione Granger, née-Moldu, et tout simplement la sorcière la plus doué de sa génération. »

« Née-Moldu ? Je crois que j'ai dû la tué si c'était l'une de tes petits amis, tous ceux et celles qui ont refusé de se soumettre au nouvel ordre que j'ai imposé ont été exécutés, pour éviter toute rébellion dans le future. »

Harry ne répondit pas à cela, son expression c'était soudain assombrit.

« Etait-elle ta petite amie Potter ? » Le seigneur des ténèbres ricana.

« Non, elle était comme une sœur pour moi, ma petite-amie était Ginerva Weasley, qu'est-elle devenu ? » demanda-t-il pas très sûr de vouloir après ce qu'il avait appris sur le sort qu'avait subit Hermione.

« La fille unique des Weasley ? Elle a été forcé de se marié à l'héritier des Zabini, je ne pouvais laisser une sang-pure mourir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… Oops tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir tu n'es qu'un simple portrait. » Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Le lord noir, se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit en sueurs. « Potter ? Tu dors ? … POTTER… »

« Oui je dors. »

« Tu as répondu donc tu ne dors pas. »

« Je l'étais jusqu'à ce que tu commences à crier petit génie. Qu'es ce que tu me veux ? »

« Peut-on parlé ? »

« A trois heure du matin ? Qu'es ce que tu as à la fin ? »

« J'ai … j'ai fait un cauchemar. » admit-il avec difficulté.

« Le tout puissant seigneur des ténèbres a fait un cauchemar, ne peux-tu pas juste prendre une potion pour t'endormir plus facilement ? »

« Non, je ne peux me montrer faible devant personne, et les potions de sommeil rendent accro si on en abuse. »

« Donc qu'es ce que tu veux que je fasses ? »

« Parler… »

« C'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire… Si je suis la seul personne … Ou portrait à qui tu peux raconter tout ça, je te conseil vivement de te trouver une femme, tu vas surement avoir besoin d'un héritier non ? Quand tu en auras marre de jouer au dirigeant.»

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… ça n'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je ne le pensais Potter."

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

« Maitre, je vous apporte les plus belles filles sang-pure que j'ai pu trouver. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres examina chacune d'entre elle, il les amena chacune dans une salle pour leur parlé à tour de rôle, elles battaient toute des cils en lui parlant, et n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire, sa future femme à son avis devait être quelqu'un de fière, pas comme ses putains, elle sera celle qui élèvera son héritier après tout.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'une d'entre elles, elle avait de long cheveux noirs ondulés, une peau légèrement bronzé, et des yeux d'un vert similaire à celui d'Harry. Il là scruta attentivement, n'écoutant presque pas ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter. Pendant tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« J'ai choisi une femme, comme tu me là conseillé Potter. »

« J'aurais parié que tu aurais choisi un garçon, tu es gay pour moi depuis le jour où je suis née après tout Voldy. »

« Bien sûr, et te tuer était un acte d'amour pur et sincère, comme le vieux fou l'aurait dit. » Il ria.

« Tellement romantique que j'en pleur. Alors comment est-elle ? »

Voldemort ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, tous ce dont il se rappelait c'était la couleur de ses yeux, il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom, était ce Geargia, Gregoria, Galitia, Gretta …?

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as même pas parlé. »

« Eum… si mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment j'avais …Trop de chose en tête. »

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Ennuyante, c'était comme ça qu'il pouvait décrire sa future femme, et bientôt mère de ses enfants. A part ses yeux, il n'avait rien de spécial, elle parlait et parlait de tout et de rien, tout ce qui échappait de ses lèvres était ennuyant, Voldemort ne pouvait plus attendre d'en finir avec elle et allait rejoindre le garçon aux yeux émeraudes qui occupait le plus ses pensées ses derniers temps. Il resta poli et patient néanmoins avec sa future épouse.

« …. Et donc avez-vous déjà eu quelqu'un dans votre vie, mon seigneur ? J'imagine que vous êtes un expert lorsqu'il s'agit de faire plaisir à une fille. »

« Et tu dois avoir ouvert tes jambes à grand nombre d'hommes dans ta vie, quel est ton nom déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. » Ou presque poli.

Elle était sur le point de pleuré … Vraiment pathétique pensait-il, sa future femme se devait d'être forte et assez courageuse pour lui tenir tête, elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus intéressante si elle avait eu le coté Rebel et Gryffondor d'Harry.

Mais malheureusement, la fille n'était qu'une ennuyeuse Serdaigle. Son nom était Georgea Darren, 27 ans et sang pure, 8 OWLS et 6 NEWTS. Elle est intéressée par la music, le piano en particulier, et travaille comme langue de plomb au ministère de la magie, c'étaient les seuls choses qu'il avait pu retenir de ses tirades.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

« Alors comment s'est passé ton entretient avec ta future femme chéri ? »

« Jaloux Potter ? »

« Mais bien sûr chéri, Je t'aime tellement, et sa me brise le cœur de te voir avec une autre. » Dit-il sur un tant théâtral dramatique.

Voldemort rigola de bon cœur, Potter avait le don de le distraire quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il décida donc de rentré dans son jeu. « Elle ne représente rien pour moi mon amour, tu es le seul et unique à mes yeux dans mon petit cœur. Si j'en avais un bien sûr. »

« Je suis flatté. Et donc comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Elle est ennuyante, agaçante, trop bavarde, et beaucoup trop soumise à mon goût… »

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu là choisit alors ? »

« Elle était celle qui a attiré le plus mon attention ce jour-là. »

« Elle doit être plutôt belle physiquement. »

« Je ne sais pas… Ses yeux par contre sont très beaux… »

« Oh plus que les miens mon sucre au miel ? »

« Bien sûr que les tiens sont plus beaux mon lapin. »

« Oh je rougis. »

« Gamin insolent. » Tom souris, qu'es ce qui lui prenait de joué aux jeux de ce gamin, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et c'était plutôt hors caractère.

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

« Mais bien sûr. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

« Raconte au pauvre puceau que j'étais quand je suis mort… Oh Merlin je viens de m'auto rappeler que je suis mort vierge. »

« Pathétique Potter, mais qu'es ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je suis aussi puceau que tu l'étais quand tu es mort ? »

Harry était complétement sur le cul. « Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Tu as quel âge déjà ? »

« Crois le ou pas je n'ai jamais couché avec personne. »

« Alors tu n'as rien fait du tout avec ta femme ? »

« Non… Je… Je ne me comprends plus, je n'y suis tout simplement pas arrivé. C'était déjà assez dégoutant de sentir ses mains sur moi. »

« Peut-être que tu es tout simplement gay ? Essaye avec un garçon. »

« Un garçon alors. » Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Sans savoir que quelqu'un les espionnait dans l'ombre.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

« Je connais ton secret Tom. » Lui dit un jour sa femme. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'ignorait, il n'avait même pas essayé de coucher avec elle, depuis la fois ou il avait tenté quelque chose pour la première fois. Elle maintenant, elle savait au moins pourquoi.

« Et lequel es ce femme ? Et comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« Je suis votre femme mon seigneur… Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit quand le garçon, lui, le peut ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous cachez Le portrait d'Harry Potter dans votre chambre personnel. Je vous ai vu lui parler, et il semblait être plus votre époux que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Il la poussa violemment et soudainement contre le mur et murmura à son oreille droite.

« Ce que je fais ou pas ne te concerne plus, je te divorcerais demain. » Elle tremblait de peur, mais malgré cela, elle rassembla son courage une dernière fois et termina avec une phrase.

« Es ce parce que Potter vous a convaincu que vous êtes gay ? Ou es ce parce que la seul personne que vous n'aimeriez jamais c'est lui ? Ne m'avez-vous pas choisit parce que j'avais ses yeux ? Croyiez-vous que je ne le remarquerais jamais ? » Voldemort se figea brusquement, avait-elle raison ? L'avait-il choisit à cause d'Har… De Potter? Il nia les fait et sortie du manoir en vitesse.

Cette nuit, tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage d'Harry sur celui de tous ceux qu'il essayait de baiser.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Quand il rentra chez lui le lendemain matin, il trouva Harry réveillé.

« Alors don juan, tu as essayé de coucher avec un homme ? »

« Oui et ça aller bien au début, jusqu'au moment où on devait passer les préliminaires. »

« Alors ce n'est toujours pas ça… Peut-être que tu es asexuel Voldy. »

« Tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu te prendre dans mon lit si tu étais toujours en vie Potter… »

« Je suis flatté, es-ce une confession ? »

« Je viens de comprendre ce qui n'allais pas avec moi… »

« Quoi ? Le fait que tu te confesses à un portrait ? »

« Non idiot, la première fille que j'ai choisi avait les yeux verts, un peu comme les tiens. L'homme que j'ai pris la nuit dernière avait tes yeux et tes cheveux même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur, et le dernier avait tes yeux et tes lunettes. »

« Tu penses à moi quand tu baises Voldy ? Comme c'est romantique. »

« Oui et je suis sérieux ce coup-ci. Qu'es ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'es ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Oh, je crois que je suis accidentellement sortie de mon portrait quand tu n'étais pas là et que j'ai accidentellement versé des goute d'Amortenssia dans ton petit déjeuner… Plus sérieusement je pense que c'est simplement parce que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec moi. » Dit-il les joues rosies.

« Alors qu'es ce que tu proposes ? »

« Tu devras te passé de moi pendant … disons un an. »

« QUOI ? »

« Relaxes, c'est juste une proposition, tu peux très bien refuser. »

« Je vais le faire, si ça peut m'aider, tu te crois aussi indispensable Potter ? Gamin arrogant. »

« Alors tu devras faire un serment inviolable pour tenir ta parole. » Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un an plus tard, Voldemort entra dans sa chambre personnel ou résidait le Portrait d'Harry.

« Alors je t'ai manqué ? » Dit Harry avec un sourire provocateur.

Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il commença à s'inquiéter. Le lord noir était en train de le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait vu dans le monde.

« Tom … ça va ? »

« Harry, je… Pourquoi devais-tu mourir. »

« Es ce que cette année sans moi t'as rendu fou ? Tu m'as tué, ou l'as-tu déjà oublié idiot? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû Harry… Si tu savais comme je regrette… »

« Tu commences à me faire peur … Qu'es ce qui t'ai arrivé pendant cette année. »

« J'ai compris que je suis tombé amoureux. »

« Quoi ? N'étais tu pas celui qui disait que l'amour est une faiblesse ? Que c'était sans intérêt d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? »

« Pendant cette année, j'ai réalisé que quelque chose de très important me manqué et ça créait comme un vide au fond de moi, je me sentais seul. Je voulais à plusieurs reprise effacé de ma mémoires mes souvenirs de cette personne, même si ça allait endommager mon cerveau, mais ces sentiments m'en empêchaient, je ne voulais pas oublier la façon dont il sourit. Le fait que je ne pouvais pas le voir ou lui parler me faisait très mal. Je … Je l'aime et maintenant je n'ai plus peur de l'avouer. »

« Je … Je suis content que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer… C'est drôle ça me rend un peu jaloux. » Dit Harry avec un faible sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est toi que j'aime idiot … Je suis complétement tombé amoureux de Harry Potter Le putain-de-garçon-qui-a-volé-mon-cœur. »

« QUOI ? Mais je … Je suis juste un portrait, c'est impossible… Je ne peux pas … »

« Je sais, et c'est pour cela que ça me fait mal d'y pensé. Je vais trouver quelque chose pour te ramener Harry … ou si non c'est moi qui viendrais à toi. Où Dumbeldore a caché la bague des Gaunt ? »

« Oh non Tom, je ne te laisserais pas me ramener de cette façon, la place des morts, est parmi les morts. »

« Je vais la chercher tout seul alors. »

« Je… Je vais te le dire, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas me laisser retourner chez les morts lorsque je le désirerais. »

« Non… »

« C'est sois ça, sois tu là chercheras pendant des siècles. »

« Moi, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jure sur ma vie et ma magie que si j'obtiens la pierre de résurrection, je l'utiliserai jusqu'à ce que Harry James Potter ne me l'interdise, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Je l'ai jeté dans la foret interdite, prêt de l'endroit où tu m'as tué. »

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

«Harry… »

« Tom, je t'attendais. »

« Je… Je vais te ramener à la vie Harry promis, j'ai encore ton corps parfaitement intact et ton âme avec la pierre de résurrection, je dois juste trouver un moyen de les coller ensemble. Je vais trouver le meilleur necromancer et je… »

« Tom non, je suis bien là où je suis, n'essaie même pas de le faire. Même si je reviens, nous ne pourrons pas vivre heureux, souviens toi de l'histoire du deuxième frère Peverell. »

« Donc je vais juste me suicider pour te rejoindre. »

« Je ne penses pas que ce sera aussi facile que tu ne le penses. » Murmura Harry. Voldemort, ne l'ayant pas écouté dirigea sa baguette vers son torse et prononça ses deux derniers mots.

« Avada… Kedavra. »

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

« Où suis-je ? »

« King cross station Tom Riddle, mais tu devras bientôt revenir, ta place n'est pas parmi les morts. Toi qui as longtemps fuit la mort se finit par se suicider ? Comme c'est ironique. Et la partie la plus drôle c'est que tu ne peux mourir. » Dit la mort.

« Quoi ? Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? » Une veine explosa sur le front du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Tu as un dernier Horcruxe que La Mort ne te laissera pas détruire Tom, Parce qu'elle ne te veut pas dans son sanctuaire après que tu l'ais refusé en créant des Horcruxes. » Lui répondit Harry

« Donc je ne peux pas encore mourir… Je ne peux toujours pas être avec toi Harry… »

« C'est vraiment dommage Tom, on aurait pu vivre heureux si on s'était rencontré dans une autre dimension, ou tu ne serais pas le seigneur des ténèbres, ou il n'y aurait pas de prophétie, on aurait pu se marier, adopter des gosses par magie du sang, parce que j'aurais insisté pour en avoir, tu aurais pu devenir ministre, on aurait pu vivre et mourir ensembles. » Harry versa une larme.

« Harry mon amour … Je trouverai un moyen de te rejoindre quoi qu'il en coute… »

« Tu ne comprends pas Tom… Tu ne peux pas. »

« Je trouverais un moyen fait-moi confiance mon cœur. »

Harry sourit tristement avant que tout ne devienne flou pour Tom. Lorsqu'il se reveilla dans la forêt interdite il était plus déterminé que jamais.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

« Si le truc du maitre de la mort, celui qui procède les reliques est vrai, je dois les avoir a tout prix. J'ai la baguette de surreau, la bague, il ne me reste plus que la cape d'invisibilité, et là je serais enfin capable de te rejoindre mon cœur. »

« Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ou je l'ai laissé exactement Tom, la dernière fois que je l'ai eu entre mes mains, c'était dans la forêt interdite.

« J'y vais de ce pas. »

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

« Mort, je suis ton maitre à présent, et je t'ordonne de me laisser détruire le denier Horcruxe en décongelant le corps d'Harry. »

« Oui maitre. »

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

« Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par ' je dois revenir encore une fois ?' J'ai détruit le dernier horcruxe, je suis mortel maintenant. »

« Tu es le maitre de la mort, je ne peux prendre ton âme à présent. » Le seigneur des ténèbres était horrifié, scandalisé, et dans une colère noir Harry qui était derrière la mort souris tristement. Il était donc condamné à vivre pour l'éternité ? Dans un monde sans sa moitié… Non il n'allait pas abandonné aussi facilement. Il ne laisserait pas tout cela se terminer ainsi.

« Mais Harry avait les reliques avant moi, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas survécu ? » Il cria pratiquement.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»

« Ce qui veux dire que l'un de nous devait mourir, même la mort ne peut aller à l'encontre de certaines choses, les prophéties en font partie. » Dit Harry.

« Vous êtes tous les deux comme deux face de la même pièce, vous êtes lié et pour maintenir l'équilibre l'un de vous devait mourir. »

« MENSONGES, je ne peux pas vivre sans Harry à mes côtés! »

« Tom je suis désolé. » Voldemort le regardait avec un regard totalement vide, il était complétement brisé de l'intérieur.

« Tu ne peux être plus désolé que je ne le suis, c'est de ma faute pour avoir voulu défier la mort, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimerais encore et toujours Harry, mon amour.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Il ne se souvenait plus de combien de fois il l'avait fait, sentir son corps sous ses mains, sa bite à l'intérieur de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'odeur de son sang… Tout en lui le rendait fou, il était complètement et fou amoureux de cet homme, à tel point qu'il violait son corps sans âme. Le lord noir avait trouvé un moyen de maintenir le corps d'Harry en parfaite santé après l'avoir libérer de la glace.

« Harry, as-tu aimé me voir faire l'amour à ton corps cette fois encore ? Dois-je être plus dur, ou plus doux avec toi mon amour ? » Dit Tom avec une voix de psychopathe, baladant ses longs doigts sur la joue du défunt.

« Tu es complètement fou Riddle, arrête. »

« Arrêter ? Pourquoi devrais-je ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Comment pourrais je te faire plaisir mon ange ? Comment devrais-je te prendre alors cette fois ? Et je t'en prie appelle moi Tom ou Voldemort comme tu le faisais avant mon cher. »

« Tu es malade… L'amour t'a rendu fou … Comme ta mère… »

« Qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Ma mère n'était pas aimé par mon père, il était sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour, mais toi tu ne l'ai pas, et tu m'aimes quand même n'es-ce pas ? Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et je l'avoue, je suis fou, fou amoureux de toi. »

« Tom je… »

« Shhh, je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu n'es pas un portrait mon amour, pour la 394eme fois, Harry, tu es l'âme et voici ton corps, je vous ai donc tous les deux, tu es à moi et à moi seul, maintenant et pour toujours. »

« Tom n'es-tu pas fatigué de ce jeu ? Cela fait au moins deux siècles que tu as abandonné tes fonctions en tant que dirigeant du monde magique du jour au lendemain pour … cette fantaisie, ils sont tous en train de mourir par les mains des Moldus, ne veux-tu donc pas les sauver ? »

« J'ai arrêté de me soucier du sort de ces idiots il y'a longtemps Harry, tu es la seul personne qui mérite mon temps et mon attention mon amour. Continuons maintenant là où nous nous somme arrêter. » Il caressa doucement la peau pale d'Harry, gémissant de plaisir, il ne fatiguera jamais de son Harry, jamais ce jeu ne se terminera entre eux.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà c'est terminer, cette traduction m'a pris un peu de temps, et j'ai surtout fait quelque modification et ajouté un peu de description à la version original.
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que ça vous à plut.
> 
> Donnez-moi vos avis par review ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas j'y répondrais volontiers.


End file.
